Outbreak
by CrouchingRavenHiddenLuna
Summary: There there's not a "no category" for this site. This is a dream that happened to me and I wanted to write it up as an original story.


I'm somewhere in the dark. The only light is the red glow from the fires, and the smell...the smell is that of dead and rotting flesh. My memory was gone, it's only now slowly starting to return. The heat, from the fire make my skin tingle and I can tell I'm dangling from something. Looking up I see that I'm chained to a metal hook and chains are hanging from the ceiling.

Slowly my memory is returning. There was a disease outbreak in some science facilities in the US which turned people into monsters. These dead like monsters started harboring the humans for experiments and just torture. All the humans have been dying slowly throughout the US because these monsters are really hard to kill, and they learn...fast.

I feel like I've been here for years. Probably have. My best friend is beside me, and we both remember screaming. Constant screaming...

Though the living have long since died off, they still hang in the darkest corners of the room. Their dead eyes glowing in the orange light. I remember being torture in a way that was so horrible, all I remember is pain.

My memory is constantly fuzzy. Some things I remember and some just are blank spots where I can't recall how I have gotten from one place to the next. Some how we both escaped. Every street we crossed every sidewalk we slunk upon, no one was to be found. No soul. No car. No bird. It was the loneliest feeling in the world. It's eerie being in such a place knowing it's full of monsters waiting to bring you back into a hellish place where they were to torture you until there was no more of you left.

After years of running, somehow we found that the French had come to a town and were waiting in a field to rescue any survives of the disease. But .. there was only one car there. A woman stepped out. A motherly woman. But I feel like.. there was something darker hiding behind her eyes.

I fled with my best friend to the nearest house. Thats when the lady turned on us and because a hideous creature. Half between human ...and zombie. Her hair turned to oily black and her eyes bulged out of her head. Her skin turned green and her fingernails grew long. I even remember the dress she wore. It was a blue dress and showed her legs and her arms. All her limbs were a sickly color of green.

We made our final stand at my fathers house. We locked all the doors but the woman still found a way into the house. We ran upstairs and hid in a bed room.

There was a backpack in the room. A military canvas green. I told my friend to open the pack. in it he found a switch blade. Big enough for me to hold in my hand. It had a black handle.. and didn't seem too sharp. But maybe, hopefully, it would do.

CRASH

The door fell down with a thud.

The woman wormed her way up the stairs like a foul thing unwanted. We heard her every footsteps and her cooing voice telling us to come out.

But, we didn't heed her.

I knew this door wouldn't last for long. Were we the last two? The last pure souls in a nation that had been destroyed?

She ripped the door open with her fingernails. The screeching made my head burn.

I grabbed the knife ready to strike.

She burst through the door, and in that split second I ripped my knife through her stomach and out poured her innards. The guts of a slimy dieing monster.

She screeched out something horrible. Foul language that was lost on the pounding of my heart in my ears.

By that time we were running for our lives again. out of the house and back to the field where we hoped the French were waiting to rescue us. As soon as we got there the car was waiting, like a miracle.

Something we never thought was possible. The best day in our lives just to find we weren't the only ones fighting this horrible disease. We climbed into the comforting back seats of the car just as the engine was starting up.

Away we drove. Slowly my soul started to raise away from my body, and I looked into the eyes of a new monster. The creature turned to look out the window, I could see my betraying body aglow with a terrible hate and a smile that spoke insanity. I said, "now, where was I," with a glint in my eye, "oh yes.. the beginning."


End file.
